Apparatuses for and methods of equipping a filling tube, in particular with a gathered tubular case, are known in the state of the art. Apparatuses are previously known for industrial sausage production, in which a tubular case to be filled is applied to a filling tube in an automated procedure in a gathered state (also referred to as a gathered sausage skin casing or shined sausage skin). Sausage meat then issues at the open end of the filling tube and is delivered into the tubular case which has been applied to the filling tube. By portion-wise closure of the cases, for example by portion-wise twisting relative to each other or by other measures, the continuous line of cases is separated into individual sausages after having been filled with sausage meat.
To accelerate the production process the state of the art discloses filling apparatuses in which a plurality of and in particular two filling tubes are arranged on a main body which is rotatable parallel to the longitudinal axis of the filling tube and which has a receiving portion, the receiving portion being rotatable in a rotary turret-like fashion together with the filling tubes. By such an arrangement, the filling tube is equipped with a gathered tubular case and the actual case filling operation is performed in different operating positions.
The step of applying the gathered tubular case to the filling tube in a so-called equipping position is further automated in apparatuses which are previously known from the state of the art. Thus, it is previously known for the gathered tubular cases to be removed from a magazine by magazine sliders and then positioned by the grippers in front of the filling tube in such a way that the case can be pushed on to the filling tube, in particular by a pushing-on member.
After the sausage skin casing has been pushed on to the filling tube, the latter is rotated into a filling position. Filling of the gathered tubular cases is conducted in that filling position.
The apparatuses previously known from the state of the art make it possible to apply gathered tubular cases to filling tubes in an automated procedure. It will be noted however that there is the disadvantage in the described state of the art that defective loading of the gripping device with a case can be only inadequately detected. In addition, the previously known apparatuses are not capable of ascertaining the diameter of the cases used (sausage skin casings). On the contrary, the sausage skin casing diameter is to be adjusted by the operator, and that represents a potential source of error. In addition, in the apparatuses known in the state of the art the maximum length of the filling tubes and thus the maximum case length that can be processed are limited.
With that background in mind, it would be desirable to develop an apparatus and a method that overcomes the disadvantages encountered in the state of the art as described above. In particular, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus for equipping a filling tube and a related method, which overall increase the production process reliability, relieve stress on the installation operator, and permit the use of cases of differing lengths.